Mirrors
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: Your name is Jinx. Jinx. As in, bad luck. You never had much hope to begin with. You were meant to be bad. Bad, not good. Then you meet him. Kid Flash. He gives you a hand. Oneshot. Side KidFlash/Jinx.


**I was dying over the last few days, because I realized I hadn't written anything in what seemed so long. So I decided give myself a good slap on the back and actually get something down! Lol. Anyways. Yeah, this plot is overly used, but I'm not sure if it was done it _this_ format, so I decided to give it a shot. Bare with me please, I don't read the comics and I'm not completely an expert on Jinx, so I had to make things up, like the origin. Sorry about that, but the information based on the show should be pretty polished. :)**

**This is written in second-person. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**(Be afraid. By pre-notes are _bolded_ now.)**

* * *

There are certain instances when you find yourself staring at the mirror, and wonder what you are, exactly.

What your purpose is. What you've become. And whether or not that girl standing right in front of you is really you.

You're confused. Angry too, because you are confused. But mostly confused, with that slight bit of fear proving in your eyes.

Your name is Jinx. Jinx. As in, bad luck. You never had much hope to begin with. You were meant to be bad. _Bad_, not good. _Bad. _

Sometimes it bothers you, you know, that you can't be someone else, and that you're pretty much convinced that it _is_ really you. But most of the time you shrug it off, and be good and put all you've got into it, being bad. Because it's what you do, what you _have_ to do, and if you're going to be doing for the rest of your life, you might as well make it worthwhile. And they tell you there's no way out of it.

Your teammates are Gizmo and Mammoth. They're no exception. They treat you bad-because when you're bad that's also how you're treated-and they never listen. They act as if you were never good, but you know you were-_once_, maybe.

When you were six, and still living with your dear parents. You came from a rich society, and you loved life very much then. Everyone loved you. You were as innocent as ever, and never once did you imagine you'd live and go through what you do now.

And then came the night of the robbery. You were at your room then, when you heard a glass shattering. As your heart skipped almost two beats, you head out into the dark, endless hall, family portraits hung crookedly in an uneven row, and millions of porcelain shards arranged distastefully by the carpet. You hear a familiar scream, and you follow your first instincts. You then find yourself at your father's library.

In the same room as your father, and a terrifying-looking man.

You see he's lost an eye, and he looks as if he hasn't slept in days. He's clutching your father's collar, a pistol in his hand, and your father can't appear to breathe.

You're fuming. You won't let this man touch a hair on your father. You pretend you aren't afraid. You yell out, and he sees you. He drops your father and starts toward you instead. By now, you're sure you're afraid. You scream once more.

Things start to flash before your eyes, and you notice the mirror in the room starts disassemble. More shattering. You've seen too much of that to handle that evening. The pieces go flying, and you see one hit the man's other eye. Then the bookshelves-like, dominoes, fell and crush the rest of him.

You're ashamed at first, then grateful. You saved your father. You smile, and look at him. His eyes have gone huge. He's afraid of you, his daughter. He runs out of the room within a second, and you hear your mother's voice. Your heart sinks. They're talking about _you_.

You're the cause of a being's death.

You then make your way to the broken mirror. You don't see you. You see a monster.

Ashamed, you are, again. Only it feels worse, knowing that's how your loved ones look at you now too.

It keeps happening, your abilities. Your parents send out for help. No one has a cure. You'll be this way forever, they say.

Suddenly you find yourself in a dark, completely enclosed, room. No windows, no way out. You're fed twice a day.

No visitors. Even your parents won't come.

You pretend they don't because they care about you. They're afraid you'll become even more hurt, seeing you, then saying goodbye. You pretend you're okay with that. You can only pretend nowadays.

Then a miracle, when a flyer slips under the metal freezer door. It advertises H.I.V.E. Academy, to help those with gifted abilities. You want to go there. Maybe there you will be accepted.

The next day, the door swings open. There you see man, dark and shadowy, who extends his hand toward you. You take it.

It feels so good to see daylight for the first time in ten years, and it feels even greater to start attending the academy. You fit in right away, and you turn out to be a great student. You learn to control your powers somewhat, and sometimes you are even assigned out on missions.

When you step out onto the streets of Jump City, you notice people are genuinely afraid of you. At first, it is to your distaste, but soon you start to enjoy it. Being bad seems sweet.

Soon you meet the Titans. Five teenagers, all unique, like you. They're not with you though, they're _against_ you. They fight for good, on the mortals' side, who adore them. For a quick second, you wish you were like them.

Naturally, you're enemies.

Once, during a slow day after school hours, you ask one of your teammates more about the Titans, and why you fight against them. He laughs, and tells you it's for the simple reason they're good, and you're bad. He says no one attending the academy will ever be like the Titans.

You never ask again.

Days pass. You become stronger, and after awhile you become the leader of your team. You are very serious about your training. It just so happens none of your other teammates are.

There are many times when you feel the absolute need to smack someone, but you just suck it up until it happens over and over again the next day.

On the night you meet Kid Flash, you become massively irritated.

You and the rest of the gang are robbing the local museum for pricy artifacts, when he appears out of nowhere and puts everything back in place. He hands you a rose. You're disgusted, but somewhat flattered. You pretend you don't feel the last part.

Later you confront your teammates. They don't get it. They don't seem to care.

You storm off, back to museum, where you predicted correctly you'd see him again. He's a charmer, you think, and he _is_ kind of cute. He tries to talk you into becoming good, and you act as if you aren't completely enraged. Who does he think he is? You cannot become good, you're Jinx.

Yet you pretend you are dragged right in. You pretend you're going to join him. You pretend you're going to take his hand, but instead you shove him to the ground, and for once, the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five do the rest. You bring him to your base. You're going to present him to Madame Rouge, who you idol. There's that slight chance that she'll accept you into her crew then.

He takes another shot at convincing you. You shut him out, telling him off again. He escapes, just when she arrives.

Madame Rouge is furious. She goes out to catch him herself. He's lured, but he escapes to a nearby warehouse, but barely. You meet him there, and capture him. He's completely drained; completely weak.

You're proud of yourself, and you go to find Madame Rouge. She intimidates you, and you tell her to back off. She's impressed, and now she wants to keep in touch.

You eye Kid Flash, who's struggling nearby. You don't want to join the Brotherhood of Evil anymore. You're not even sure if you want to be bad.

You give him a hand, just like a hand that was given to you once, and you part goodbye to your team. You decide that you want to be good.

Then you find yourself staring at the mirror again, though you're still not sure who you are. You promise yourself you find out for sure later.

They say you'll never be with Kid Flash. They say you'll never be good. They say you'll always be the same Jinx that once fought against what you were trying to become all along.

"Says them," you say with a smirk, then you begin to walk away. No more pretending. You're a Titan now.

You're going to prove them wrong.

* * *

**Yes, I stole that only dialogue from one of my Fruits Basket stories (which will be updated as soon as possible), whcih I heard somewhere else. I couldn't think of a better almost-ending. It's almost ten and I'm already exhausted. Leave me alone.**

**Hoped you enjoyed anyway! Reviews, please? That'd be great. :)**

* * *


End file.
